The present invention relates to a system for detecting the angular position of a mechanical device comprising a mirror integral with the mechanical device, a light source and means for illuminating the mirror through a slit of predetermined width, a semi-conductor receiver comprising an array of photosensitive elements and a charge coupling device, and adapted for receiving the image of the slit reflected by the mirror and for deriving therefrom the angular position of the mechanical device.